dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eobard Thawne (Arrowverse)
Merge Given the finale of "The Man in the Yellow Suit", should we just label him as what is heavily implied (if not outright stated) to be his secret identity?GZilla311 (talk) 03:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) He had Reverse-Flash's costume, and the voice matched...but still there's the question as to how he Reverse Flash was beating up Dr. Wells, as if he was beating up himself. Now I realize that he could have been a younger or maybe older version of Dr. Wells, or maybe he was moving so fast he was in two places at once, but their are still other questions... ...such as why did he beat the crap out of everybody except Eddie Thawne. I wouldn't be surprised if he's an older version of him. If you noticed, he barely rough housed him at all. He even hesitated to touch him. Sure, it would make sense for him to beat up Dr. Wells/himself to make it impossible for anyone to suspect Wells, but the truth is, there are a number of possibilities and I don't really think that it's been 100 percent confirmed as to his true identity. --Noah Tall (talk) 06:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Noah Tall, I still think there are to many unanswered questions to make. He may be the reverse flash or a reverse flash such as Hunter Zolomon. Many things point to that. Both are characters are similar, both crippled (Although Harrison is faking), both care about and are friends with The Flash. All we know is that he has future information and the Reverse Flash costume (Which he could've created for someone else) and what appears to be speed of his own. --Voyagersknight (talk) 07:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I think there are a still a lot of question but I sense that a potential speedforce conduit template will be added to Harrison Wells soon. I missed this during the episode (like many other things I'm sure) but one Reddit user has pointed out that Wells could have accelerated healing. I think the back in time theory may prove true in the future but we'll see. Check out the link on accelerated healing: https://comicbook.com/2014/12/10/the-flash-confirmation-that-harrison-wells-is-spoiler-/ Unatratnag (talk) 18:16, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Until it's explicitly revealed, it's still speculation. He has some involvement, but we don't know the full extent yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Merge Part 2 TheD3xus (talk) has found an interview with Tom Cavanagh (the actor who plays Harrison Wells) where he confirms that his character is the Reverse-Flash. Given this new information I think we should merge the pages.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Let's wait and see how it pans out. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree lets wait until it is aired. At least until they give a few more official details before merging.--Voyagersknight (talk) 04:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::At least until we get an explanation as to how they could physically be in the same room and how Reverse-Flash was able to beat up Well's if he was Wells. For all we know there's two of him.--Gboy4 (talk) 12:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, Red Flash of lightning now... starting to look like it. Still some questions unanswered, though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Confirmed It the episode Fallout Harrison revealed to General Eiling that he is the Reverse-Flash by taking off his mask and showing him his face. There can be no doubt now that Dr. Wells is the Reverse-Flash and the 2 pages need to be merged now.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, undeniably clear. I'll merge the two. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:54, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Profile Image Is it possible we could use the image of Harrison with his mask off from Fallout when he reveals his identity to Eiling as that is much better picture then the one being currently used for the profile as it is so blurry. Harrison wearing the suit, but with the mask off in Fallout portrays both aspects of his character. If we can't use that image can we change it back to the old profile image of him in the wheelchair as he appears in every episode like and that is what most people know him as where as he only appears as Reverse-Flash in only a handful of episodes. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I've searched and found the photo of him in the suit without the mask but all the photos i found aren't the best quality. --Voyagersknight (talk) 07:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Well it's official He's Eobard Thawne. I guess we should call this Eobard Thawne (Arrowverse). --Noah Tall (talk) 01:19, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Update: Tonight's episode establishes that Harrison Wells was a real person and Thawne took his identity. So I guess we should have a page for both characters, and Harrison Wells should be an alias for Eobard Thawne. --Noah Tall (talk) 01:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Does the original really need his own page? Has he shown up in flashbacks outside the new ep? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 03:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't see the need for Harrison to have his own page. So far there is no new real info about the real Harrison except that he was killed by Eobard when he took Harrison's identity, that they would've successfully created to Particle Accelerator in 2020, and he wanted to name STAR Labs TESS Labs. I think most of the info could be either added into Eobard's page directly or into a trivia section. --Voyagersknight (talk) 03:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I disagree. I think he deserves his own page because he did exist. Maybe if he wasn't shown on camera, I wouldn't care. If it was a simple name drop like, "I'm Eobard Thawne. Har har har. I stole some guy's identity who was really known as Harrison Wells", that wouldn't need a page. But, the original got some screen time, and it wouldn't hurt to have a page for the real guy. :: We have pages for the real Matches Malone and, more recently, Garfield Lynns (Prime Earth). It'd be odd to just ignore the original Harrison Wells, who got his own flashback and story and everything. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with Harold here. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I agree, just because the real Harrison Wells so far appeared in one flashback on a episode doesn't mean he should be excluded from having his own page. and there is always the option to just make a disclaimer like . only slightly modified to say something "This article is about the real Harrison Wells, for the man who stole his identity and life: see Reverse-Flash." --Superior Spider-Man (talk) 22:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Just make them first line that his was killed and taken over by Thawne. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Wells picture The picture is a promotional poster from Season 1 of The Flash, which depicted Thawne in the guise of Harrison Wells, portrayed by Tom Cavanagh. He's been long since depicted as his true self, portrayed by Matt Letscher, who currently portrays him as the main villain of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The argument that "they look the same" is ridiculous, since Letscher and Cavanagh are of completely different height, build, and face, Reverse-Flash suit on or not. Wells-shaped Reverse-Flash is, basically, outdated for this version of the character.--Kir the Wizard (talk) 16:34, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hear's a thought, let's have a picture that showoff his actual Reverse-Flash outfit, maybe one where we can see past shoulders and see at least the emblem.--MysteryScooby (talk) 17:48, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Though we usually go with a policy of "Not What They Looked Like Last Week", Kir, if you can find a better picture of real-Eobard that is both high quality and displays more of the suit, I'm fine with it. I see the arguments for both sides and think this issue is just so silly to fight about. All I care about is that high quality, full body main image. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:04, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :::My 2¢ :::The "in full costume" image is preferable. The gallery page exists to house the various "under the hood" appearances. :::There is also the option of including spot images in War with The Flash, and Harrison Wells and Flashpoint. :::- Byfield (talk) 04:01, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::From what I've seen, Eobard looks exactly the same as he did in season 1 when he is wearing the full suit, so there really isn't a reason to change since he looks the same. Regardless of what they look like under the mask, if both actors look the same when they are wearing the costume then it really doesn't warrant a change. Also, you can't actually tell his height in the picture unless you use one with another character in it for scale which is why we include a height field in the infobox. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:34, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Personally, I agree with this and think the full body pic is overall a better pic to have as the main. --Sromero78 (talk) 05:59, December 14, 2016 (UTC)